


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by sunshineofdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Short, but tension, i binged the whole show so i could write this one shot, they don't kiss, this all started with an animatic on youtube, this is based off a song from a play i've never seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineofdoom/pseuds/sunshineofdoom
Summary: It's the night before Valentine's Day and Marinette's anxiety about confession and all the possibilities start growing out of proportion. She has to talk to someone with a different point of view but, it doesn't exactly work out like she wanted it to. This is based off of an Animatic by Emirichu on YouTube which is set to the song "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from the play Be More Chill. There is a brief use of strong language.





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

“Before you go,” I grabbed his hand. “Can you meet me at Norte Dame tonight, 11 o’clock?”

“Why,” I could see his ring flashing as he slowly backed away.

“There’s something we need to discuss,” I also slowly back away. His eyes lit up before he winked at me, disappearing into the shadows. I let out a sigh of relief before I took off running towards the bakery. It was the day before Valentines Day and just in case nobody noticed, this was Paris. I have to get all my homework done before I head out again. I mentally grown. I barley had a minute left to get home. Almost there, I launched myself from a nearby building and landed just in time.

“Thank god,” I groan turning back into my normal self. My homework was still spread out, half done.

“Hey, Mom?” I called down from the attic door as I slowly defended from the steps.

“Yes, sweetie?” she says. She was cooking dinner for tonight and my father was probably starting to close up the bakery.

“Do you have any of those macaroons left by any chance?”

* * *

I placed the macaroons next to me on the roof top. I could see a majority of Paris from here.

“You called m’lady.” His smile was as playful as ever making me let out a small laugh.

“Chat,” I say. I pat the spot next to me. He was at ease and sat next to me. We sat there in silence for minutes saying nothing as we looked over Paris’s night life.

“So, what did you need to tell me?” He asked breaking the silence that was going on for much too long.

“Macaroon?” I offered him.

“Yeah, thanks.” He looked a little confused but, took one anyways.

“I needed to talk about something,” I start. “More like someone to be honest.” He froze mid-bite and was all ears.

“Who?” was the immediate reaction.

“I’ll tell you once you know more,” I insisted. “So, theres this guy.” I looked at him for a reaction and nothing could have prepared me. The color was drained from his face, as if someone was holding him in one place and he couldn’t breath.

“I met him around a year and a half ago,” I start, I look away from him and continue. “I thought he was this complete asshole at first. The first time I met him I thought he played this cruel joke on me. I judged him for the people he associated with although, it wasn’t really his fault.” I decided to look at him. His face was dumbfound.

“You okay?” I asked him waving a macaroon in front of his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he choked. I gave him a concerned look but, kept going.

“Then one day it was raining,” I recall the exact moment. The warmth spread across my chest just thinking about it. _Y_ _ou’re going crazy, Christ!_   “I dropped my books by bumping into him,” I started. “It was raining and he got on his knees and he helped me.” I let out a small sigh. I could see his mind racing for some reason. “Then, he told me a little about him,” I said. “I completely misjudged him. It wasn’t his fault. Then he smiled at me and gave me his umbrella and left.”

“He sounds great,” he voice was shaky.

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright,” I reached out and put my hand on his arm. It was a lot colder and harder than expected. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he voice evened out a little so, I continued. “If you say so,” I say hesitantly.

“Now, I like him. A lot but, I’ve never really been able to say it. I can talk to him now. Every time we touch it makes me feel like I’m on fire and every time I look at his it was staring at the stars.” The thought of his eyes made me swoon. I could feel my heart ache at the thought of him but, the fear of rejection rising through my throat.

“He must be a really great guy,” he said, he almost sounded sad. “Especially if it’s you who’s saying it. You’re the brightest star I’ve ever seen.” He wasn’t flirting, not this time. This was real.

“Yeah, he is,” I said surely waiting for his reaction. I ignored the last comment, not really knowing how to acknowledge what he said.

“Why are you even telling me this,” the irritation was rising in his voice. He couldn’t hide his hurt anymore. “Why do I need to know? So you can rub it in?” _Oh no_.

“No no no,” I say quickly. “It’s definitely not that,” I insisted. I look away a little embarrassed for my reasoning. “It’s just that talking this through with you makes me feel a little braver about it this time.”

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Why else would I bother you with this?” I laughed trying to ease the tension. “Either way, he’ll probably say no. I doubt he would even consider me as anything more than a friend.” I sigh with a heavy heart.

“Go for it,” he encouraged, even thought it looked as if he betrayed himself.

“He’s just such a great guy,” I babble on. “I’m so plain compared to him.”

“He’d be an idiot for saying no to you,” he insisted. “Trust me.”

“Thanks, Chat,” it was like I could finally breath. “That really helped. Thanks for coming all the way out here.”

“No, problem,” it was as if he was deep in thought. We sat there for a few moments before he took my hands in his. “I’m sorry but, I have to tell you. I love you. Ever since I first met you. You’re different than other people, people just don’t care as much anymore. But, you. You still care about people. It’s like you light up.” He was rambling his face redder than I’ve ever seen. “I’m sorry.” He bows his head and looks away. “I know this wasn’t how you anticipated.”

“No, it’s okay,” I say. “I would love to get to know you but, I would only know one side of you. I can’t have you in just a fraction of my life. What about our normal lives?”

“I know,” he says. “I know were aren’t supposed to reveal our real identities but, I would. If it meant I could get to know you.” I smiled at him.

“Me too,” I say softly. “Can I at least know his name?” He asked after awhile. The alarms flashed through my head, what if he finds out who I am. I _t’s not me its Adrian. Everyone knows a guy named Adrian._

“Uhhh,” I let out. I sounded like a cow. “His name is …” I looked away. “Adrian.” He lost his balance with that.

“Woah,” I caught him just in time.

“Are you okay? You seem jittery.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Is it Adrian Agreste by any chance,” he tried to mask the question with a playful tone. He took a long pause.

“Uh … yeah,” I twiddled with my thumbs. It looked like he was slipping into shock. “How did you know?"

“I was just guessing,” he said. “But … it’s just that.” His mask started to disintegrate. “I’m Adrian Agreste.”

I felt the color drain out of my face and be sick from both excitement and disgust.

“Hey,” he caught me just in time. “I’m sorry. I know were not supposed to know each other and shit but, fuck … I’m sorry. Marinette?”

He called me by my real name. Adrian — Chat, god this hurts my head. There was no point in keeping up this disguise. This was Adrian — Chat Noir. They were the same person. Holy shit, that means I kissed Adrian. My head felt light, this was definitely not the place to loose your balance.

“Hey,” he reached out for me and took me into his arms. “Is this okay with you?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. “It is.” My heart was soaring and my head hurt from trying to piece everything together.

“Marinette?” his voice was full of concern. “I’m sorry. I know it didn’t work out the way you wanted and its confusing. It is for me too …” He was rambling. I was sitting on one of the spires of the Norte Dame Cathedral in the arms of Adrian, who also happened to be Chat Noir.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’m sorry you had to find out that way. I was planning something else but, I guess its too late for that.” It was easier talking to him knowing that I been saving the world with him for almost the last two years.

“If its any consolation,” he starts off. His voice was softer but, every word was crips in the night. “I feel the same way. I’ve always loved Ladybug and her spunk. How caring she is but, I could never talk to her.” I pull away from him.

“No, I don’t mean it like that,” he says quickly. “I value our friendship enough so that we could be more than friends I was just so determined to chase the mask I didn’t prioritize who was right in front of me.”

“Adrian, I,” I pause momentarily not really sure of what I should say. “I feel the same way. It’s like I can finally talk to you.” He took me into his arms yet again as we looked over the cityscape.

“So …,” the word drawn out and slow. “Want to go out sometime soon?”

“I would love too,” I beamed up at him. It was like I could finally breath around him. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower started to sparkle, which could only mean one thing.

“ Marinette,” I look up at him. I pull away and turn to get a better look at him.

“Yes?” I leaned into him and he did the same. I could hear my heart beat in my throat. I could feel his breath mix with mine, our noses were practically touching.

He leans in further. I could feel the ghost of his lips on mine. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
